


Exactly What He Wanted

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Married Life, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, X-Men Kink Meme 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Charles wears a sex toy in public(X-men 2020 Kink Meme Prompt)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Exactly What He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really written X-Men much lately but was skimming the kink meme and some of these prompts sounded fun so I thought I’d give it a shot.
> 
> Apologies if this wasn’t exactly what you were thinking of but hope you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Since I’m unable to link it to the original prompt due to my being late to the game be sure to check out the kink meme prompts here [https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020/requests]

The view from the floor to ceiling windows of their suite was breathtaking, one that Charles loved waking up to. Of course he loved it even more when he was in the arms of his husband, Erik, and their lover Logan… But this morning, only Erik was in their lush king sized bed.

Charles slowly extracted himself from Erik’s arms and sat up, blinking and yawning as he stretched the kinks out of his neck before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He heard the familiar knock at the door, waited for the sound of the key in the lock followed by the door opening then closing. A moment later the figure appeared in the doorway.

“Perimeter is secure, all personal items accounted for and no seedy looking characters wandering the halls,” Logan stated in his most authoritative voice, reflecting his role as Charles’s personal bodyguard.

“Must you do that every morning?” Charles asked him.

“Do what? _My job_?” Logan said.

“Logan, it’s early. Come back to bed and-” he started.

“I’m _always_ on the clock, Chuck, you know that.”

“On paper… Come on, please? Look at me, I need you…”

Charles threw back the covers, revealing his naked body and his morning erection.

“Nobody gives better head in the morning than you,” Charles teased him.

“Chuck-”

“Will you just get him off already?” Erik’s voice was muffled by the pillow, eyes still closed as he gave the impression of sleep. 

“He’s _your_ husband, why don’t you do it?” Logan snapped.

“He’s _your_ lover and he wants you to-” Erik hissed.

“Somebody just do it?” Charles begged. “Please?”

He really didn’t care which of his lover’s pleasured him right now, he just needed to feel a warm mouth around his hard cock _now_ … And Charles Xavier always got what he wanted.

***

Even after luring Logan back into bed and being brought to a mind blowingly incredible orgasm, Charles still sought the sexual touch of Erik after his husband’s blissful screams had finally roused him from his morning slumber.

The three men showered together before breakfast was brought to their suite and Logan began to rattle off their plans for the day. Charles had a busy schedule before the Gala that evening and Erik was still helping him to perfect the speech he had to deliver.

As per the public was used to seeing, Logan accompanied Charles on his daily activities while Erik’s keen eye narrowed down what Charles would be wearing that evening. He oversaw every single detail, from the color of his tie to his cufflinks to his underwear. It wasn’t that Erik was particularly into such things but he knew that Charles liked to wear whatever turned Erik on the most.

He ran a personal errand, too but made certain to be back at the hotel before Logan and Charles did. 

When his husband and their lover returned, Charles greeted Erik with a long, lingering kiss before hurrying into the bedroom to see what Erik had selected for him. They both followed him, wanting to see his reaction with their own eyes.

Charles was holding the ribbon tied box in his hands when they joined him. A look of excitement upon his face as he untied the ribbon, removed the lid and gasped. His lips immediately curled into a mischievous smirk.

“It’s all ready for you, Love,” Erik stated. “I made certain to prepare it.”

Logan opened his fist to reveal a tube of lubricant. Charles’s eyes filled with aroused lust and he immediately flung himself onto the bed, began to remove his clothes. Erik and Logan both joined him upon the bed, savoring his kisses while helping him strip naked.

They both brought him to the brink, their lips and teeth exploring every inch of his eager and beautiful body until he was begging and pleading to come. This resulted in the three of them all needing a shower before finally getting dressed for the gala.

Erik took his time to thoroughly prepare Charles for the gift he’d brought him, the one they were _all_ going to enjoy later that evening. Charles held himself open as Erik’s tongue teased and prodded him until he was practically begging for it then Logan grasped the plug and slowly slipped it into place. The sounds eliciting from Charles’s throat was almost enough to get Logan hard again.

When they were finally ready to leave for the Gala, Erik paused to take in his beautiful husband in all his finery. The wicked smirk on his face was the only giveaway of the plug inside his ass. Even after all this time, the mere sight of Charles still had the power to take Erik’s breath away.

Erik cupped Charles’s face with one hand and kissed him ever so tenderly while his other hand pressed against the curve of his sweet ass.

“Perfection,” Erik whispered. 

“Erik,” Charles blushed, his cheeks a brilliant shade of pink, while beaming with pride.

“You’re the perfect mix of innocent beauty and filthy minx. That’s why I love you,”

“I knew you only loved me for my body,”

Erik playfully slapped Charles on the ass, sending a thrill through his body as he felt the plug inside him. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as he pressed his body into Erik’s.

“Easy, Chuck,” Logan said as he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Charles. He peered over his shoulder to look at Erik. “If you show your hand, you might spoil all the fun.”

Charles nodded and leaned back into Logan’s embrace.

“Imagine the scandal,” he said, sarcastically. “I can already see the headlines ‘Socialite has _too good_ a time at Gala’. So appalling!”

“Well, unless you plan on flashing your ass at someone I don’t believe anyone will find our little toy,” Erik added.

“Little?” Charles frowned. “I swear it’s bigger than you, Erik!”

“Excuse me?” Erik gasped. “Nothing is bigger than me.”

“Except for me,” Logan corrected.

“Gentlemen!” Charles intercepted. “If we stand here arguing much longer we’ll be late.”

“Fine, we’ll finish this later.” Erik reached for Charles’s hand, softly kissed the back of his palm. “After you, my love.”

*

Logan took the lead, taking his job and his cover very seriously as he kept his eyes on each person who came close to Charles. He was hyper vigilant when it came to the man’s safety, not that anyone had tried to hurt him recently but when one is as rich as Charles Xavier there’s always the risk that someone would have it in for you.

Protocol would have them climb into a car to travel the two blocks to the Gala but Charles insisted on walking. With Erik and Logan at his side, he never felt safer and the night was beautiful. 

Charles wasn’t exactly used to walking around with a plug inside him so he wanted to use the time heading to the event to adjust. By the time they reached the museum, the scores of attendees and paparazzi with thousands of camera flashes going off, Charles was able to forget all about it.

He stood proudly on Erik’s arm as they posed and smiled for the cameras, occasionally sharing a sweet smile or laugh as they playfully joked together. One reporter asked for a candid shot so Erik swept Charles into his arms and kissed him. Several bystanders swooning at the romantic display.

Once inside, Erik scooped up two glasses of champagne and they began to mingle. There were literally thousands of people at the event but Charles was quickly whisked away by Logan into a secluded spot where he could relay any necessary security updates to him.

Erik appeared moments later and the three of them slipped even further away from the crowds. Under the perfect cover of helping Charles prepare for his speech, Erik took the opportunity to kiss his non-existent nerves away. Not one to miss out on the fun, Logan began to tease him by placing soft kisses upon his neck.

Charles instantly became lost in the feeling of being held and kissed by both his lovers. He ground his hips against Erik while Logan pressed into his thigh and he felt his muscles reacting to the plug inside him.

“We, uh, have one more surprise, Chuck,” Logan whispered seductively in his ear.

“Oh?” Charles gasped, almost breathless from their combined kisses on his skin.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into Logan’s embrace. He couldn’t see what Erik was up to, didn’t notice him reaching into his pocket. The way his long fingers excitedly brushed over the remote control. 

A simple press of a button caused Charles to cry out from a mix of surprise and delight. He felt the vibrations shooting right through him and his eyes flew open. He stared at Erik with a deep, lust filled gaze in his orbs then dived forward to kiss his lips. 

Logan pressed closer too, his crotch rubbing against the seat of Charles’s pants. Maybe it was his imagination but he swore he could feel the movement inside his lover and he groaned in Charles’s ear.

“Fuck,” Charles gasped. “Fuck that’s _good_!”

“You like that, Chuck?” Logan whispered. “Of course you do,” he purred as Charles continued to whimper in his arms.

Erik fingered the remote, watching as Charles writhed and moaned in Logan’s arms. He leaned forward, kissed him, sharing in his aroused state.

“The speech,” Charles gasped.

“You’ll be fine,” Erik assured him.

He paused his control of the remote and allowed his husband to regain himself but the damage was done; Charles was aroused and wanted both of his love’s right now. There wasn’t time of course but Erik promised they would make it up to him when they returned to their suite.

Erik slipped away first and took his place within the crowd of attendees, all eagerly waiting to hear Charles’s speech… or just impatient for it to be over so they could leave. He believed it to be the former as Charles was always so poised and eloquent in all his speeches that no one ever complained he was dull.

When he was announced and stepped up to the podium, Erik’s breath caught in his throat. Charles looked stunning in his suit and tie, the color making his eyes shine but there was a beauty to his flushed cheeks. To the uninitiated, he appeared to be his normal, dignified and professional self but Erik knew.

His lips were red from where he’d grit his teeth, gnawed on the bottom one while the plug had aroused him. Erik’s gaze shifted to find Logan who was smirking to himself. Their eyes met and Logan gave a single nod of his head.

Erik reached into his pocket, his finger touched the remote and he switched it on to the most gentle setting. It was enough to make Charles pause. He didn’t stumble though, Charles _never_ would but Erik could see the excitement in his eyes. The way Charles moved closer to the podium, his fingers curled around the edge. A slight press of his hips… He was trying to brush his cock against it.

Fuck it was a beautiful sight and an absolute turn on for Charles. All eyes were on him, he was a perfectly spoken gentleman, getting off on his husband and his lover’s combined efforts.

Charles stared directly at Erik, silently challenging him for more.

But he wasn’t going to be baited. This was Charles’s moment and they’d had their moment of fun for now. He looked to Logan as he switched the remote off.

On the stage, Charles grasped the podium again and took pause. Erik and Logan exchanged looks. That shouldn’t have happened!

Charles continued his speech, the patrons completely oblivious to his situation. His words became slightly faster as he hastened to wrap it up.

The applause began and Logan was by his side, asking if he was okay. Using his position, Logan turned full bodyguard mode but tried not to cause a scene as he hurried Charles off the stage and somewhere private. He’d barely gotten Charles into an empty corridor when the aroused man threw himself into Logan’s arms and kissed him.

Logan’s instinct was to survey the area, make sure they weren’t about to be caught, but Charles’s kisses were deep, desperate, intense. It was all he could do to hold him tighter and return the heated embrace.

Approaching footsteps caused them to separate but it was an apologetic Erik who took the remote from his pocket, explaining something was wrong as he’d definitely switched it off. The plug was still working its magic on Charles yet the remote was clearly off.

“Take the battery out?” Logan suggested.

“It’s rechargeable,” Erik confessed. “There isn’t one to remove.”

Charles whimpered and pressed closer to Logan, rubbing his aroused cock against the man’s thigh. He needed to get off, _now_.

He grabbed Logan’s hand and Erik’s then guided them further away from the gala, around another corner and crushed his lips against Logan’s.

“We can’t stay here too long,” Erik whispered.

“I just need one of you to suck me off,” Charles gasped. “I’m close, it won’t take long.”

“Charles,” Erik started.

“Logan,” Charles stated. “You got me into this state, Erik, so you can watch Logan get me out of it.”

Erik licked his lips and nodded his head. As much as he longed to get his mouth around Charles’s hard cock, he did love watching him whenever Logan brought him to the edge and Charles was already pretty far gone, he really wasn’t going to last long.

He watched as Charles took control, pulled Logan into a fierce kiss before urging him onto his knees. With no regard for their nice suits, Logan knelt before Charles, his hands making quick work of his belt and hastily shoving his pants down just far enough to free his weeping cock.

Erik’s mouth was practically watering at the sight, so eager he was to taste his husband’s hardness between his lips but when he saw the firm length disappear inside Logan’s mouth, all he could do was groan. He stared as Charles’s fingers curled into Logan’s hair and he proceeded to buck his hips, fucking Logan’s mouth.

He moved closer to them, cupped Charles’s face and kissed him deeply. Erik could feel Charles’s arousal and desperate need to come through his kisses. He continued to kiss his sweet lips while Logan’s worked their magic on his cock.

Erik knew when his husband was close, kissed him deeper as Charles grasped him. Surrendering to his orgasm as his seed erupted from his cock and filled Logan’s hungry mouth. 

Logan milked every drop from Charles who clung to Erik as his legs gave out beneath him. 

After Logan had tucked Charles’s cock back into his pants, he stood up and his eyes darted from him to Erik and back again. Charles was still panting for breath but Logan leaned over and kissed Erik. He immediately groaned at being able to taste Charles in Logan’s kiss.

“We need to leave,” Charles whispered.

“The party’s barely begun, Love,” Erik said as he gently brushed Charles’s hair from his forehead.

“I don’t care; I want both of you in my bed _now_ ,” Charles stated. “So please, Erik, take me back to the hotel right now and fuck me until the sun comes up…”

His lips curled into a smirk as his eyes met with Logan’s. Between the two of them, Charles was going to get _exactly_ what he wanted...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the specific prompt:
> 
> Outing Idea: Charles goes out with a vibrator up his ass by Anonymous  
> ***  
> Summary  
> Cherik or Xavierine! Or... both? Erik/Logan brings Charles out for shopping/a walk in the park/dinner/whatever.
> 
> Charles pretends that he's not affected by the vibrator up his ass or the cock ring wrapped around his cock. (He is very, very affected). Erik/Logan doesn't tell Charles that it's remote-controlled, and very unabashedly watches the way Charles subtly tries to rock himself against a surface, or how he's bitten his lip bright red to stop himself from moaning/whining/whatever.


End file.
